Photovoltaic (PV) cells are used to generate electrical power by converting solar radiation into direct current electricity using semiconductors that exhibit the photovoltaic effect. Photovoltaic power generation can employ solar panels composed of a number of solar cells containing a photovoltaic material. Solar photovoltaics power generation has been seen as a clean sustainable energy technology which draws upon the planet's most plentiful and widely distributed renewable energy source, the sun. The direct conversion of sunlight to electricity can occur without any moving parts or environmental emissions during operation.